


Kissing Friends

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Lady Sheriff [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up right away from the previous part.</p><p> Written for the prompt "Once Upon a Time: Emma/Ruby - The Right Time" for Drabbletag @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> This is Part 4 of [Lady Sheriff](http://archiveofourown.org/series/287414) and follows directly from the previous part.

 

"This isn't..." the words tumbled clumsily from Ruby's lips.

"This is exactly what it looks like," Regina looked at them and smirked.

Emma tried maintaining her composure. But in her eyes Regina could see the panic of being caught.

"I had a feeling about you Ruby, but you Sheriff, I'm surprised."

"We were just..." Emma began.

"Kissing. If you're going to be kissing friends, you really ought to be more careful. If you two ever need somewhere private I have plenty of rooms."

Emma blinked.

"You're not going to, tell about us?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Of course not. Running a whorehouse gives you a certain perspective on sexuality. There are folks in this town who enjoy the pleasures of their own sex." Regina said.

"Including you," Emma said, understanding why Regina wasn't eager to turn the situation to her advantage.

"Well, I do have to make sure my girls know what they're doing," she flashed them a predatory smile. "Now, I actually stopped by to pick up a bottle, I'm all out."

"Help yourself," Ruby said.

Regina went around the bar and took one of the bottles. As she headed round again she stopped and said, "have fun," then strode out of the saloon.

After a minute Emma said, "I could go."

"You should stay," Ruby said. "This is the right time. Let's not let it pass us by." She came round the bar and took Emma's hand. They kissed. Ruby locked up and then she and Emma went upstairs.


End file.
